Molewhisker (TC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Molekit |apprentice=Molepaw |warrior=Molewhisker |senior warrior=Molewhisker |mother=Poppyfrost |father=Berrynose |sister=Cherryfall |mentor=Rosepetal |apps=Alderheart, Honeyfur |livebooks=''Omen of the Stars, ''A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Molewhisker is a large brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes. Molewhisker is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Molekit to Poppyfrost and Berrynose with a sister, Cherryfall. As an apprentice, Molepaw was apprenticed to Rosepetal and took part in the Great Battle as a messenger, and soon after received his warrior name, Molewhisker. After his first apprentice, Alderheart, chose to become a medicine cat, Molewhisker was assigned to join his quest to find SkyClan. He later trained another apprentice, Honeyfur, and volunteered to lead SkyClan back to the gorge in search of their missing Clanmates. History ''Omen of the Stars :Molekit and Cherrykit are born during a greenleaf drought to Poppyfrost and Berrynose. He is apprenticed to Rosepetal, and while training, a fox attacks Molepaw and his sister, but an unknown cat saves them. Soon after, Sol returns to ThunderClan claiming he was the one who fought the fox. During the Great Battle, Molepaw and Cherrypaw are messengers between the Clans, and he is assigned to WindClan and RiverClan. A Vision of Shadows :He becomes Alderpaw's mentor, but and often becomes frustrated with his unskilled apprentice. Because of his trouble with hunting, Alderpaw becomes a medicine cat apprentice and is given a sign to go on a quest to find SkyClan. Molewhisker, Cherryfall, Sandstorm, and Sparkpaw join the patrol. They reach the gorge, only to find SkyClan has been chased out by rogues. When Molewhisker returns to ThunderClan, he gains a new apprentice, Honeypaw. After Twigpaw finds SkyClan and leads them back to the lake, Molewhisker accompanies Hawkwing's patrol to find missing SkyClan cats back at the gorge. Novellas :In 'Dovewing's Silence, Molepaw and Cherrypaw remain distrustful towards the former Dark Forest trainees. The apprentices devise a plan to lead them to a crazed, trapped fox in order to scare them. Though the fox is killed, it injures many, and the apprentices are scolded for their recklessness. Ultimately, Molepaw and Cherrypaw make amends with the Dark Forest trainees. Trivia Interesting facts *Molewhisker has loner blood through Daisy and Smoky. *He was named in honor of his uncle, Molepaw. *He and Cherryfall are the first cats Bramblestar made warriors. Mistakes *In The Forgotten Warrior, Molewhisker and Cherryfall are said to be almost six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. *He and Cherryfall are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances in The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, despite having already been apprenticed. *He was mistakenly described as brown-and-white. *He was said to be helping Snowbush during the mudslide, despite being on the journey with SkyClan. *He is called Mousewhisker. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See More'}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages